Reversal:Rise to Power
by demonicjounin
Summary: What happens when something you expected...doesn't? When the threads of fate are frayed, and universal roles are reversed?


Co-written by Kyuubi No Shinigami,IEatBabys, and demonicjounin.

Betaed by Syipress

Disclaimer: Anything you see here that you have seen before does not belong to us. Anything else does. Flamers will be fed to the Good Boy. Trolls will face the Good Boy School of Pot and Spoon Fu.

"I'm going to give you one last chance, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, his voice taking on a demonic tone, "**Come back with me… or I'll kill you!**"

Sasuke brought his hands up slightly, covering his three-tomoe Sharingan eyes from the bright red chakra leaking out of Naruto. Naruto stood before him, hunched over slightly, chakra flowing out of him like a river. His eyes bled to red, his pupil becoming slit. His hands, clenched at his side, started bleeding as his nails sharpened into claws. Water slowly dripped down his clothes, his whole body being soaked from the few rounds of battle they had already finished. They had paused, if just for a second, for Naruto to issue his threat and draw on his new powers. Still, Sasuke would have none of this.

"Heh, as if that bluff would scare me, dobe!" He shouted, trying to talk over the roar of Naruto's power, "The Sharingan is unstoppable! And I've mastered it! On top of that, I'm using Orochimaru's power! Whatever this power is, it won't help you! As of now, I'm unde-"

He was viciously cut off as Naruto's fist impacted his face, sending him rocketing back. The sound of rock cracking echoed through the valley as Sasuke was re-introduced to the cliff side. When the dust and debris settled, Sasuke could be seen, slumped in a small indent in the cliff. Shaking his head, in anger more than anything else, he righted himself and climbed out. His hands flashed through seals, and fire roared from his mouth. Naruto almost snorted. Intertwining his hands, he brought them down on the lake he was still standing on. The shockwave that rippled through the water created a small tsunami, easily covering Sasuke's flames and dousing them. Naruto moved his head to the side, acting on the instinctive power granted by Kyuubi's chakra, and watched as Sasuke's fist burst through the last of the water. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him forward. Rearing back, he slammed his head into Sasuke's, causing the boy's eyes to widened as pain exploded in his head. He stumbled back, or at least tried to, but Naruto wouldn't let go of his wrist.

With a violent twist, said wrist was snapped. Sasuke cringed, and then bit back a scream as Naruto's knee met his abdomen, forcing him back. An elbow to his shoulder sent him spinning, and suddenly he was in the air, Naruto having sweep kicked him off his feet. Another kick, to his ribs this time, sent him bouncing across the water. Rolling to a stop on the shoreline, Sasuke lay motionless. His thoughts consumed him, his anger and jealousy soaring to new heights because of his losing the fight. The negative emotions swirled around inside of him, allowing him to achieve the next level of power. He stood up as his chakra flared, a smirk finding it's way on his face. He could feel it welling up inside of him, and he embraced. His skin turned a sick shade of brown, and his hair began to change it's shade as well. A weird cross-thing drew across his face, and his hands became claws as well. He flexed his fist, getting used to the power exuding from him. Naruto just stood in place, watching the transformation with more than a little disgust.

'_This is what Sasuke wants? To be that… thing? I don't want to kill him, but I_ will_ stop him!_' Naruto thought as he prepared for the final moments of their fight.

The previous beating was harsh, and because of it Sasuke could not stay in his current form very long. Deciding to end it quickly, his hands formed the seals required for his most powerful technique. Naruto's hand stretch at his side, his only defense to Sasuke's move being his strongest technique. The air was heavy, latent with chakra, and filled with the stench of evil. Anyone else would have dropped to their knees, but not these two genin. Sasuke with his Cursed Seal, was highly resistant to the vile chakra of the Kyuubi, and the same could be said for Naruto, who by now was used to Kyuubi's chakra. A tail slowly formed behind Naruto as he drew as much of Kyuubi's power as possible. He would stop his traitorous teammate in this last moment, and his promise would be kept. The Kyuubi's chakra coated Naruto, taking on the form of a fox. His power level leaped up, and his final assault was ready to be launched.

Sasuke smirked as he felt the increase. Either way, Naruto would die! Faster than either had move previously, they charged. Meeting in the middle, Rasengan and Chidori clashed. Naruto was determined to bring his teammate back, but he forgot two things. The first, was Sasuke's mental state. Sasuke was no longer Naruto's friend, so he had no qualms in killing the boy. And the second, was Kyuubi's influence. And these two tings would cost them both. With his left hand occupied with trying to push back Naruto's Rasengan, Sasuke raised his right hand and did something that completely shocked Naruto. He created another Chidori.

Naruto's eye's widened, '_No…no, no, no! He shouldn't be able to do that! I can't counter! Shit!_'

Sasuke's smug grin said it all, '_I'm going to enjoy ending your life!_'

His hand sped forward, and the Chidori buried itself into Naruto's chest cavity, piercing his heart. He was almost instantly killed. Almost. Kyuubi knew it was heading for death, but it would not go down without bringing the cause of it's death with it. As Naruto's heart was pierced, Kyuubi used his influence over the boy, making his chakra tail lash out. Sasuke's eyes widened as red-hot chakra stabbed into his neck. His lungs were immediately burnt to a crisp, all oxygen leaving his body. And with one last, violent jerk, Kyuubi decapitated the Uchiha. Both bodies were blown back as the chakra keeping their attacks stable and battling one another vanished. The explosion was huge, incinerating Naruto's legs and half of Sasuke's right side. Twin 'thumps' could be heard as the corpses hit the ground on either side of the valley.

--

Naruto couldn't really remember what had happened. One minute it's Rasengan vs. Chidori, the next he's standing over what used to be his body, attached to the mutilated corpse by a long, silver chain. Oh, that's right. The fucking Sharingan bastard stabbed him with another Chidori. That cheating asshole…Shaking his head, Naruto crouched by his body. His legs were pretty much gone, neither of his knees surviving the explosion. His skin was blistered and burnt, and there was a gaping hole where his heart used to be, gushing blood. However, something new was there as well. A bronze plate, that attached the chain from his current body, to his old body. He grabbed the chain, getting a feel for it. Pulling, he was surprised when it didn't budge. Tossing it aside, he decided it didn't matter much. Looking around, he noticed he was still in the Valley of the End. And there, opposite him, was his old teammate Sasuke. Eyes widening, Naruto watched as Sasuke did almost exactly as he did. Checking the body, trying to move the chain, everything. And soon, Sasuke noticed Naruto across from him. Sneering, Sasuke walked toward the boy. He stepped onto the water that separated them, only to fall in. Quirking a brow, Naruto walked forward as well. Stepping on the water, but making sure to stay steady on land, he attempted to move chakra to his feet. Only, it didn't work.

'_That's right, stupid. You're dead, so no chakra…_' He though, stepping back onto the shore.

Thinking quickly, he decided to test how far he could walk around the lake before the chain ran out. Bursting into a run, he was surprised that he still had his shinobi speed. He made his way around the lake, but was forced to stop just inside the waterfall. Sighing, he was about to turn around, when Sasuke stepped into view. Apparently he had seen Naruto, and followed his example.

"Looks like I killed you, dobe." He muttered, crossing his arms.

Naruto glared at him, "Hey, you're dead too, bastard. You've got no room to talk!"

Sasuke looked off to the side, and Naruto continued, "So… what are we supposed to do now?"

"We?" Sasuke asked, turning back, "There's no 'we'. I'm still gonna find a way to kill Itachi. I have no clue what you're gonna due. Not like I care, either."

Naruto would have lunged at the boy, but his chain wouldn't allow that, "Are you stupid? You're dead, Sasuke. There's no way you can kill Itachi!"

Sasuke glared at him, before turning around and walking away, "I'm sure Orochimaru can help me… Somehow, I _will_ find a way to kill Itachi! You'll see, dobe."

Naruto just shook his head, but decided to give up on trying to talk sense into Sasuke. Walking back, Naruto sat beside his body, and waited. He didn't know what else to do, but he knew there had to be some reason for what was going on. He didn't know how long it had been, but eventually their old sensei jumped through the trees and came down into the valley. He promptly pulled his mask down and emptied his stomach of it's contents. Seeing two of your genin students dead, with their corpses so mangled, would probably do that to anyone. Naruto was heartbroken when he saw a few tears leak out of Kakashi's eyes. He hated making anyone cry or feel sad. Kakashi left as quickly as he had come, not being able, or not wanting, to take the bodies back to the village. He did make sure that Sasuke's eyes were destroyed, but that had to be done, so the secrets of the Sharingan could be kept in the village. After that, Naruto just lost track of time. Naruto estimated that he and Sasuke sat there for about a week before Sasuke broke the chain off his corpse and left. Naruto had expected it, sooner or later. He contemplated chasing Sasuke, but really, what was the point? He was dead, and Sasuke was dead. There was nothing either could do about that.

Soon, his own chain broke away from his corpse, by it's own will. And as the weeks passed, it got shorter and shorter. Naruto's mental state took a dive, and his thoughts became jumbled. His memories were going as well, but he held onto one thing. He had to keep his promise. So, months after his death, Naruto decided he would remove the rest of the chain and try to find a way to bring Sasuke back, even if it meant bargaining with Orochimaru to bring him back to life. Standing up, He gripped what was left of his chain and pulled. There was a sharp stab of pain, so he quickly let go. The bronze plate on his chest was pulled off slightly, bent downward, revealing a hole… Curious, and still thinking of his promise, Naruto decided that the pain didn't matter. He _would_ endure it. Grabbing the chain with both hands, he took a deep breath and pulled. Then, everything went black.

--

Weeks prior to Naruto's decision, Sasuke had ripped the chain from his body and left, off towards Oto. Well, that didn't go so well. He didn't really _know_ where Oto was, and it seemed that the farther he went, the more he forgot. Soon he was wondering what the hell he was even doing. His surroundings were all the same. Trees, trees, and more trees. Oh, and the odd rock here or there. He had been running for what seemed like forever, not even aware that he didn't need rest anymore. Eventually he stopped running, and was content to just wonder aimlessly through the forest. More time passed, weeks or months Sasuke didn't know. Eventually, he found someone… Or did someone find him? It started out with him hearing random talking coming from somewhere in the forest.

"Damn bastards send me out into the middle of nowhere."

Middle of nowhere?

"These grounds haven't been treaded on for hundreds of years! I bet no one even lives here!"

This voice was saying strange things. Hundreds of years? Impossible! Sasuke was sure that it hadn't been that long, and he was also sure he died on this land. So, that meant people were here…

" And that means no hollows! So why the fuck did they send the Fifth Seat of the 11th Division?!"

Now the voice was just talking nonsense. Fifth Seat? 11th Division? That made no sense…

"Wait a second… Is that a soul?!"

Sasuke had followed the voice to a clearing, and standing in said clearing was a bald man. The man wore the weirdest clothes. Some kind of black robe-thing. He also had a sword strapped to his side. A Kenjutsu expert maybe? What was Kenjutsu again, anyway… Sasuke shook his head, but decided to ask the man what the hell was going on. Walking forward, he watched as the man stood still, in shock, apparently. Sasuke waved in his face, and the man jumped slightly. Focusing on Sasuke, the man's eyes widened.

"No way… A soul, all the way out here…" He muttered.

"So I'm a soul? Hn… Can you explain what's going on?" Sasuke asked.

The man nodded, "Yeah, sure. You must be really confused. My name's Ikkaku--" Here he paused, before quickly drawing his blade and slamming the butt of it on Sasuke's forehead. There was a flash of light, and the scenery changed to that of a city-- "and this, is Soul Society."

--

Torbellino opened his eyes, his vision blurring as if he had just woken up. He raised his head as his vision cleared, and he laid eyes on his new home. It looked like shit, really. Nothing but sand, and a few crystallized plant-like things. A wasteland of death…He liked it… He got to his feet and started lumbering across the plain, deciding to look for someone, or something. This felt strange to him. He knew what he was, a hollow. He knew where he was, Hueco Mundo. However, something about him felt… off. Like he belonged somewhere else. The knowledge and instincts that resided within him felt as if they weren't meant to be there…It was very confusing. There was also an underlying hatred for…someone. He couldn't make sense of that either. He gathered that he had failed at something, and that this person was responsible. Not like it mattered.

Then, something seemed to… whisper to him. It was telling him to speed up. That he could go much faster. Torbell labeled the whisper as another instinct, just one that could speak. He did as was told, and shot across the desert, smirking as his speed increased. It felt pretty good. For some reason, he just knew that he shouldn't be this fast…Still, it was an advantage, and one that he would use. As he searched for something, he was hit with sudden pain. No, it wasn't pain. He was… hungry. Instinct overtook him, and he reached out, ripping open a portal to a place where he knew food resided. He could smell them. Strong souls, ready to be devoured! With a vicious grin, Torbell jumped through the portal and appeared in the Human World. All that mattered, for now, was food…

So let me get this straight…" Sasuke said, leaning on a wall of a building, "Right now, we're in this… Soul Society. Specifically, the inner level, Seireitei, where you reside. Usually, a konso, the thing you did to me with your sword, would send me to Rukongai, the outer level, where normal souls reside. Have I got it so far?"

Ikkaku nodded, "Yeah, that's about right…"

Sasuke nodded as well, "Okay. So the reason I'm here, and not in Rukongai, is because you personally konso'ed me here. And you did that because I was the first soul ever obtained from that region in hundreds, possibly thousands of years. Not only that, but I have a good chance of becoming a Shinigami, like you?"

When Ikkaku nodded, Sasuke continued, "And I have to go to this academy or whatever, and learn the ways of you guys?"

"Yes, that's it. You've gotten pretty much everything explained to you, and the last of your questions can be answered at the Academy. It's that, or I boot your ass to Rukongai where you live a normal life…" Ikkaku explained.

"You're pushy, aren't you? Alright, I'll go to this Academy thing. I'm still confused about some stuff, anyway." Sasuke agreed.

Ikkaku sighed, restraining himself from smacking the boy upside his head, "If any of those problems or questions are about your past life, it's best to just forget."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Wha- What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Ikkaku replied, "Just forget. You're never going back, and nothing from that life will ever effect you over here. Just let everything go, even the shit you still remember. Start over, with a clean slate, here in Soul Society. It's easier that way…"

Sasuke blinked slowly as everything finally took it's toll, and although he didn't know it, he smiled for the first time in a long time, "Alright, Ikkaku-san. Please escort me to the Academy!"

Ikkaku snorted, "Man, you're slow. You still need to meet a few choice people, and get the right paperwork before you can join. You can't just waltz into the Academy and think they'll train you."

Sasuke had the decency to blush slightly, "Oh. My bad…"

Ikkaku just shook his head, "Well, I guess you're my responsibility now, seeing as I brought you this far. Follow me…"

And with that, they were off.

--

Torbell's hand enclosed around a soul's midsection, and he grinned as he ate it. This was his seventh soul in two days. For some reason he was starving… He looked over, back to the car accident that had happened not too long ago. Three deaths, three souls to eat. He grabbed another one, a little girl this time, and bit through half of her. Tearing the soul apart was something he enjoyed, as whatever was left always squirmed, as if it knew half of it was just eaten. Finishing the soul off, he turned toward the last one. Another man, cowering behind a pole, looking on as this monster ate his daughter and the other driver…Torbell frowned. He hated cowards. As such, he hated most of the souls he ate. Six out of seven had been so helpless and cowardly. It was disgusting. But that one guy, the brave one, was especially delicious. Stalking towards the last soul, he froze mid-step.

Someone else was here. Acting quickly, Torbell shot into the air, just as a figure wielding a sword came crashing down on his position. Skidding back, Torbell let his instincts tell him what he was facing. A _Shinigami_, the bastards that purified his brethren. And their blades…Zanpaku-to. A sword that was able to harm hollows. This was dangerous. Torbell had only been around two days, he wasn't sure he could deal with a Shinigami. Still, the thought of eating a Shinigami was… he couldn't even describe it. The taste must have been ridiculously good. Maybe, with a little deception…

"I see you've gotten to two of them already, hollow. You must have been pretty close when the accident happened…" The Shinigami said.

Far from it, actually. Torbell had sensed the souls as they died, and had rushed over from a previous engagement. His speed alone allowed him to get here so fast. But he didn't want the Shinigami to know that.

"Happened right in front of me. I must be a lucky guy, huh?" He replied, his tone full of venom.

"Not really," The man replied, "cause you ran into me. And now, you die!"

With that, the man rushed Torbell, intent on purifying him. Torbell smirked as he dodged the Zanpaku-to, if only by a hair. He would toy with this fool. Back-flipping, Torbell dodged another strike. Lashing out with his hand, he attempted to swat the Shinigami away. Instead, he was stabbed in his hand. Growling, Torbell was about to pull his hand back. However, he changed his mind, and his plan. With a smirk, his hand enclosed on the Zanpaku-to, and the Shinigami's arm. With little force, Torbell ripped the arm completely off, tossing it behind him. The Shinigami stared in shock, looking at his bleeding shoulder. His gaze shifted up as a shadow covered him. The last thing he saw was Torbell's fox-like mask as it descended on him. Torbell sighed in bliss as he ate the Shinigami. _So good_. When he finished, he turned around, ready to finish what he started. However, it seemed that as he fought the Shinigami, an ambulance and fire truck had arrived. Apparently, the last soul had returned to his body when the paramedics were able to start up his heart again. Deciding that the Shinigami was more than enough to satisfy him, for now, Torbell ripped a portal open and returned to Hueco Mundo.

In a room in Soul Society, a few Shinigami watched various machines and scanners. These machines told them the whereabouts of various Shinigami in the human world, and what they were going through. It also told them various stats on whatever hollow the Shinigami was facing. And what they just saw on one of the scanners was shocking. A Fresh Hollow, barely two days old, had just killed one of their Shinigami. That happened quite often, though, when rookies made mistake and were killed. However, the shocking thing was the now deceased Shinigami was a 3rd Seat, from the 11th Division…

Sasuke stretched as he got ready for the Academy. Apparently, new people joined every day, and it wasn't closed during certain times and what not. If you wanted in, you got in. With the right paperwork of course. Yesterday, Sasuke had traveled with Ikkaku, and had met Yamamoto, the Taicho of all Taicho. He commanded the Gotei 13, and was possibly the strongest being in existence. Afterward, Sasuke had been handed a stack of papers, which he filled out and turned in. As such, he was able to join the Academy today.

Sighing, he lazily walked toward the designated Academy building, having already changed into his uniform. It would take six years, but he swore he would become a Shinigami. Besides, even if Ikkaku told him to forget, there were just some things that couldn't be forgotten so easily... Sasuke entered the Academy grounds and took his place in a line up of new students. A ceremony would be taking place, to welcome everyone who was new. The next six years of his life… or death, would be very interesting…


End file.
